300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dita
'Abilities' ---- Data Backup Cost : ''- Cooldown : '300 seconds *Active - 'Upon death, 300 Girl will enter 'Offline mode' with a temporary energy supply (death time). During this mode she can only be able to move but her movement speed is reduced by 70%. When the temporary energy supply runs out, she will be resurrected back to her base. During 'Offline mode, allied heroes who stand near her body will be able to resurrect her back within 5 seconds (During the process, both herself and her teammate won’t be able to do anything otherwise the resurrection will be cancelled.) The cooldown will only start to count when she is successfully resurrected. (The skill activates every time she dies even when it's on cooldown. You can't however, resurrect her if it's on cooldown.) ---- ''Data Projector Q'' ''Cost : 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana Cooldown : 8/4/6/5/4 seconds'' *Original (Active) -''' 300 Girl projects data in a straight line. Upon reaching the target area, it explodes to deal 40/80/120/160/200 + AP magic damage to enemies hit while stealing 5/10/15/20/25 AD and AP per hero and 1/2/3/4/5 AD per non-hero unit. Afterwards, the skill will create a clone at the center of the area that lasts for 8 seconds. (It can't move or attack but it will cast Q or W each time the Original casts them in the same direction. Clones have 50% of the Original's stats + all stolen stats.) *''Clone (Passive) - ''The clone projects data in a straight line, dealing 20/40/60/80/100 + Clone's AP magic damage to all enemies it passes through. ---- Data Replication W Cost : 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana Cooldown : 10 seconds'' *Original (Active) -''' 300 Girl sends a data cable in a straight line, which will connect to the enemy hero upon contact dealing 10/20/30/40/50 + AP magic damage per second while slowing its movement speed by 30% for 3 seconds. If the enemy is too far, the cable will get broken. *''Clone (Passive) -'' The clone sends a data line in a straight line, which will connect to the enemy hero upon contact which will connect to the enemy upon contact dealing 5/10/15/20/25 + Clone's AP magic damage per second while slowing its movement speed by 30% for 3 seconds. Additionally, 30% of the damage dealt will heal the original. If this skill hits the same target both from the clone and the original, she can cast '''''Data Replication once more within 3 seconds to swap her own position with the clone. ---- Data Conversion E Cost : 90 Mana Cooldown : 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds'' *Active - '300 Girl adds a converter buff to a targeted hero, the effect depends on target’s side. 'Allied -''' The converter grants 10/20/30/40/50 bonus AD & AP to the allied hero for 2 seconds. Anyone who attacks the target allied hero will have their AP & AD reduced by 10/20/30/40/50 for 2 seconds. Furthermore, the converter will store and calculate the damage taken and will convert it as the target's shield after its duration for 4 seconds. The shield has 50/100/150/200/250 + taken damage health and it can’t exceed more than the target's max health. If there is a clone in the nearby target area, its stat will slowly be converted to the target. ''Enemy -'' The converter will grant a shield to allies who attack the target based on 10% of the damage they dealt. Bth converter and shield effects last for 4 seconds. ---- '''''Data Deletion R ''Cost : '''150 Mana Cooldown : 150 seconds'' *Passive -''' Whenever any of 300 Girl's damaging skills hit an enemy unit (Her W counts only the initial damage), it will scan for the targets’ weaknesses. The scan will be complete if a damaging skills hits the same target again, inflicting target's max health as magic damage. *''Active -'' 300 Girl summons a rift at the target location which expands over the duration and any enemies within the targeted area will disappear for 4 seconds. At the end of its duration, they will take 225/350/475 + AP magic damage. If the passive effect procs by this skill‘s damage, the damage instead will turn into Damage, which will result to an Kill effect if the targets’ health are below 5/10/15%. ---- Category:Heroes